The present invention relates to a display driver circuit and a display panel.
A liquid crystal panel (display panel in a broad sense) performs color representation by gray-scale (gradation) display, for example. Therefore, a signal driver (signal driver circuit; display driver circuit in a broad sense) which drives the liquid crystal panel includes gray-scale value latches provided corresponding to each signal electrode driver circuit which drives the signal electrode. Each signal electrode driver circuit outputs a drive voltage corresponding to the gray-scale values held in the gray-scale value latches. The gray-scale value is supplied to each gray-scale value latch through a gray-scale value bus provided to each pixel in series. Since the gray-scale value latches are disposed in a chip corresponding to the signal electrodes, the gray-scale value bus is disposed along the direction of the long side of the chip.